クローバー♣クラブ (Clover♣Club)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Yuuyu-P (music, lyrics) |links = }} Background "Clover♣Club" is Yuuyu-P's fifth original VOCALOID work. Yuuyu-P states in the video description that the lyrics are meaningless by themselves and that there is no story, but the cocktail drink is mentioned, as the title suggests. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Lyrics Note: (※) means repeat "Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love" before going onto the next line. Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the english version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' Aha The world spinning round and round in a dream We know what's up They pretend not to know But wouldn't they like to find out She snuck up on me Held me at knifepoint and laughed She said "See you tomorrow," and left Spinning spinning sky Singing Singing flower In the revolving revolving seasons Let it "clover club" the beautiful love Pour in some lemon juice(※) Stir those egg whites well(※) Add the grenadine syrup(※) And don't forget the dry gin Hey, what's wrong? No need to cry Smile and it'll be there A clover for your heart Slowly Slowly Swaying Blowing blowing wind Trembling trembling heart Sweet sweet dream Bitter bitter love In revolving revolving times Let it "clover club" the beatiful love Add ice cubes that never melt(※) Put the strainer on top(※) With both hands—put your heart into it(※) And when you're ready—Let's shake! Derivatives , Momoko Fujimoto |producers = MomomomoP (UTAU tuning) |categories = UTAU Cover, Human Cover |description = A cover featuring Momo and her voice provider. |links = sc momoko-fujimoto/momo_momoko_cloverclub_2014 }} |producers = AlexVocaloid |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt YRRRbK3hkt0 }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete *Covers and arrangements have been featured on additional albums. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Mikunopolis in Los Angeles *Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mirai *Project Mirai *Project Mirai 2 *Miku Flick/02 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Gallery Games = Mikuzukin_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス contest by TDA. M mikuzukin.png|Miku's "Miku Hood" module, for the song 'Clover♣Club', featured in the Mikunoolis in Los Angeles concert; as well as the games "Project DIVA 2nd" and "Miku Flick/02". Miku 54.jpg|Miku's "Miku Hood" module, for the song 'Clover♣Club', featured in the the game "Project DIVA Arcade". Miku ft 54.jpg|Miku's "Miku Hood" module, for the song 'Clover♣Club', featured in the the game "Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone". Pmc clover♣club.jpg|Miku's costume for 'Clover♣Club' designed by tamajam for the game" Project Mirai". Hood Miku.jpg|Miku's Hood Miku module for the song "Clover♣Club" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd |-| Merchandising = Hatsune Miku Mikuzukin Ver.jpg|Good Smile company's Mikuzukin figurine Dollfie Dream Miku Clover Club.png|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Clover♣Club" External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs